


Desus Prompt List #4

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Prompt Lists [4]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Comforting!Paul, Crying, Drunkenness, Fluff, Hand Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, Light Dom/sub, Love, M/M, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Rimming, Shy!Daryl, Smut, injuries
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:37:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 5,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: Another prompt list, this one is just a regular dialogue list. (The other one is still active as well)





	1. Prompt List

**Prompt List #4**

 

Request through my @iiloulouii Tumblr ask box or AO3 comments section on the first chapter.

None of these are mine, they’re found from various places across Tumblr.

Also as I have two active prompt lists right now, please when requesting specify if you are requesting from prompt list #3 or #4. It just makes things so much easier for me, thank you. 

(Numbers that have a line through them means they have already been requested)

 

* * *

 

  1. “We were supposed to leave ten minutes ago.” 
  2. “Unlike you, cats are quiet and peaceful.” 
  3. ~~“You’re drunk.”~~
  4. ~~“I want you to be my boyfriend.”~~
  5. ~~“Lean on me, you’re limping.”~~
  6. “We’re going camping.” 
  7. ~~“That shirt is awful. It would look better on the floor.”~~
  8. ~~“You have stretch marks on your ass… I love them.”~~
  9. ~~“I’ve got you. Breath, okay? I’ve got you.”~~
  10. ~~“Put some clothes on!”~~
  11. “How are you feeling?” 
  12. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to scare you.” 
  13. ~~“Don’t cry, baby.”~~
  14. “You’re so beautiful, I can’t believe you think otherwise.” 
  15. “I never knew you had a tattoo.” 
  16. ~~“Take your clothes off.”~~
  17. ~~“Fuck, that feels good.”~~
  18. “Shit you’re freezing, let's get you warmed up.”
  19. “I am washing your hair get in here.” 
  20. “I love you, make sure you come back.” 
  21. “I missed you.” 
  22. “Thanks for breakfast.” 
  23. “Good morning, sleeping beauty.” 
  24. “You are literally the sweetest person.” 
  25. ~~“You suck.”~~




	2. Prompt #7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested my anonymous on Tumblr.

**Prompt #7**

**"That shirt is awful. It would look better on the floor."**

 

* * *

Daryl watches Paul from his seat on the edge of the bed as he sips on his glass of wine, red wine, he’s never been too much of a fan of it but he prefers it to white. It’s nearing sundown so he hasn’t got a problem with having a drink, he’s sulking too. Paul was having a ‘bestie night’ with Maggie that nobody else was invited to, he didn’t particularly want to go since they’re going out to a restaurant and then clubs and he doesn’t like those but he wants to spend some time with Paul, some _intimate_ time. 

In other words, he’s horny as fuck. 

Both he and Paul had been crazy busy the past couple of weeks and barely got anytime together, rushed breakfasts together and then Paul not returning until late in the night. They hadn’t done anything physical in weeks and he felt as if he was going through withdrawals, and tonight, the first night they’ve had off in weeks, Paul is going out. 

So yeah, maybe he’s a little annoyed at Paul as well. 

He watches Paul pull on a shirt and begin buttoning it up, he squints almost annoyed as Paul’s perfect pale torso is slowly covered up. **“That shirt is awful. It would look better on the floor.”** Daryl grunts, raising his eyebrow at Paul as he takes the last sip of wine before placing the empty glass on the floor. 

Paul turns around to face him, glaring at him as he finishes the last few buttons. “You’re seriously going to be this mopey?” He replies and rolls up the sleeves of his white button up, Daryl just grunts but offers him a small smirk. “Fine,” Paul huffs, rolling his eyes and striding over to him. 

“Fuck, yes.” Daryl groans right as Paul cups his face in his hands and kisses him hard, smashing their lips together and claiming Daryl’s mouth. 

Paul pulls away after a few moments and grabs at Daryl’s blue sweats, pulling at them and encouraging Daryl to lift up his hips. Daryl does as Paul asks and Paul pulls the sweats down his long legs, tossing them to the floor and then wraps a hand around Daryl’s half hard dick. 

Daryl gasps in surprise and grabs Paul’s hip, squeezing it and closing his eyes. Paul presses his lips to his neck and sucks the skin into his mouth firmly. “Maggie will be here any minute, so you better come quickly.” Paul tells him and begins jerking his cock. 

Daryl moans. “Please.” He whines and he doesn’t even know what he’s pleading for but he finds himself approaching his orgasm embarrassingly fast but then that’s what Paul told him to do so he doesn’t try and hold it back. 

Paul kisses him again and pushes his tongue into his mouth, he swipes his thumb over the head of his cock when he reaches it and makes sure to thumb at the slit every few moments. “Hurry up, Daryl.” Paul reminds him and gives his cock a little squeeze. 

Daryl wines and lets his head fall back and he closes his eyes as he begins to come, spurting over Paul’s hand and over his own stomach. 

Paul smiles and leans down to kiss him again and removes his hand from the other man’s softening dick, a knock on the front door sounds just moments later. 

“That’s for me, I’ll see you in a couple of hours. I love you.” Paul tells his and stands up straight again, heading into the bathroom and quickly washing his hand as he talks. 

“Love ya too.” Daryl mumbles and lays back down on the bed, humming softly and closing his eyes. 

 


	3. Prompts #16 & #17

**Prompt #16 & 17**

**"Take your clothes off.” & “Fuck, that feels good.”**

 

* * *

 

 

Paul falls ass down onto the bed by the force of Daryl’s hands on his chest and seconds later Daryl is in his lap, kissing him hard with a desperate mouth and grinding his ass down onto crotch. 

“Someone missed me.” Paul murmurs, pulling away from the kiss to suck and nip at the flesh of Daryl’s neck.

Daryl hums and tilts his head back to give Paul more room. “Always do.” He says softly and gives Paul a slow roll of his hips. 

Paul’s about to reply, say something about Daryl’s sweet words but Daryl’s ass moving against his groin makes him groan instead and he bites harshly at Daryl neck, smirking into his neck when the man gives a sharp intake of breath. 

Daryl’s suddenly wriggling off his body and getting down on the floor. **“Take your clothes off.”** He murmurs and gives Paul’s plain white button up a tug as he settles down on his knees and beginning to work on his belt. 

Paul smirks and begins unbuttoning his shirt and Daryl watches as Paul’s pale and muscled torso is slowly revealed. “Have some patience, babe.” He grunts, voice deepening like it always does when he’s aroused. 

Daryl doesn’t reply instead he hooks his fingers in Paul’s now unbuttoned jeans and tugs them along with his boxers down his slim legs, Paul helping by lifting his ass off the bed momentarily. Daryl bites his lip at the sight of Paul’s hard cock, stomach swelling with pride because he did that. 

Paul finally gets the last button undone and he tosses his shirt onto the floor by his pants, he places his fingers at Daryl’s mouth and the man darts his tongue out to lick at them, sucking two of the digits into his mouth after a moment and looking up at Paul cheekily. 

“You drive me fucking crazy.” Paul groans as Daryl sucks at his fingers, mouth warm around them and his tongue poking and prodding. He pulls his fingers out of Daryl’s mouth and threads them into the man’s hair instead, he tugs at the brunette strands and then applies pressure to the back of Daryl’s head, encouraging him towards his cock. 

Daryl lowers his head like Paul asked him to and licks a stripe up Paul’s cock, he tacks the head into his mouth when he reaches it and sucks gently as he swirls his tongue around it. Paul moans softly and places one of his hands on Daryl’s arm that’s resting on his thigh with the hand wrapped around his dick to hold it up. 

Daryl’s continues his movements and shifts slightly on his knees to get more comfortable, huffing out of his nose and sucking a little harder because he wants to be good for Paul. He’s rewarded by Paul groaning and tugging his hair lightly, “Shit, baby.” He says breathlessly and pushes on Daryl’s head, asking him to take more of him into his mouth. 

Daryl does as he asks and lowers himself further, mouth stretching around Paul’s thickness and lips swelling from the constant friction. He presses his tongue against the underside of Paul’s cock and he can feel the vein beneath it, he wriggles his tongue and Paul groans and fists his hair harder. 

Daryl’s cock throbs and he moans softly around Paul’s dick, Paul feeling good because of him is a fucking incredible feeling and he loves it. 

Paul’s hips jerk upwards at one particular movement of Daryl’s tongue against that extra sensitive spot just below the head and his cock presses against the back of his throat, it’s not enough to make him gag but enough to make him groan. He relaxes his throat as Paul’s hips continue thrusting because he loves having Paul fuck his mouth, as long as he’s given a few moments to prepare himself for it. 

He lowers himself down as Paul thrusts forward and soon enough his nose is pressing against light hair, he gags slightly and tears prick his eyes. He presses on Paul’s thighs which the other man knows is him asking for him to just give him a moment, Daryl begins bobbing his head up and down without the pressure of Paul thrusting. He pushes all the way until Paul is completely in his mouth before moving back up and making sure to suck harder when he reaches the head. 

**“Fuck, that feels good.”** Paul moans with his head tossed back towards the ceiling, hand in Daryl’s hair and his thighs trembling with his effort not thrust into his mouth. 

Daryl’s heart soars at Paul’s praise and he removes the pressure from the man’s thighs to let him know he can start moving now. 

Paul does so and thrusts gently into his mouth, he pushes some hair out of Daryl’s ocean blue eyes and looks back down at him again because the sight of Daryl with his mouth full of his cock is too fucking beautiful for him not to look at. 

Paul slowly picks up the pace of his thrusts until he’s fucking into Daryl’s mouth, groans and quiet moans leaving his lips and wet noises leaving Daryl’s. 

A few tears have leaked out of Daryl’s eyes but the man pays no attention to it, too focused on Paul’s noise and his cock in his mouth. “Fuck, Daryl. Gonna come.” Paul groans and Daryl groans too because he wants it so bad, wants Paul to feel good, wants to make Paul come.

Daryl moves the hand that he had resting on his own jean covered thigh to Paul’s balls and gently takes them in his palm, he rolls them carefully and is rewarded with a deep groan from Paul. The other man thrusts harshly into his mouth causing him to gag lightly and then Paul’s coming, he can feel it spurting in his mouth and in can taste it’s salty flavour on his tongue. 

Daryl removes his hand from Paul’s balls and places it on his thigh instead to gently rub as the other man slowly comes down from his orgasm. Paul removes his hand from the back of his head when he does and Daryl is able to pull off his cock, “That was so good, baby.” Paul praises softly once Daryl has pulled off and moves his hand to the man’s cheekbone, he strokes it softly with his thumb as he catches his breath after his orgasm. 

Daryl grins lazily and his face blossoms red, he turns his head and presses a soft kiss Paul’s palm and then stands up slowly, wincing at the stiffness and dull ache in his knees. Paul shifts on the bed and watches as Daryl strips off his clothes, once they’re off he joins him on the bed, pushing on his chest to make him lay back down. 

Daryl lays down beside him and Paul presses their lips together firmly and roughly as Daryl positions himself so he can grind against Paul’s thigh as they kiss.

It doesn’t take long for Daryl to come, whimpering against Paul’s mouth and moments later his orgasm is spurting all over Paul’s thigh, he moans quietly one more time before closing his eyes and pulling away from Paul’s lips to catch his breath. 


	4. Prompt #4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by vbabe14 on my Tumblr.

**Prompt #4**

**"I want you to be my boyfriend."**

 

* * *

 

Paul pulls away from the kiss and laughs lightly when Daryl chases after him, pushing their lips together once again. Paul allows the other man to kiss him for a few moments before pulling away again and then proceeding to lay down.

He yawns as he stretches himself out on the roof of their trailer, flexing his legs and feet once he has and then tilting his head to lock eyes with the other man who is looking down at him with a fond and curious small smile.

“What?” Paul asks curiously, quirking his brow and smiling back at him.

Daryl’s cheeks flush and he ducks his head, his dark bangs falling in front of his eyes, so Paul reaches up and tucks them away.  
  
“Just like looking at you.” Daryl replies a few moments later, his voice soft and filled with embarrassment as he leans into Paul’s hand that’s now cupping his cheek.

Paul smirks. “Why’s that?” He asks, he loves messing a little with the other man.

Daryl blushes even further and moves his thumb to his mouth, beginning to chew on his hangnails. “Cause you’re hot.” He mumbles after a few moments, the flush of his cheeks spreading down to his neck. 

Paul barks out a laugh and his face lights up in a wide smile, butterflies swirl slightly in his stomach and his own cheeks redden slightly.

Paul sits back up and wraps an arm around Daryl’s shoulders, the other man turning his head to face him. “You’re pretty hot too.” Paul chuckles and presses a messy kiss to his cheek before letting himself fall backwards again and due to the arm around Daryl’s shoulders, the other man comes down with him.

Daryl falls on top of him and has a few moments to laugh before Paul is kissing him again, pressing their lips together gently as he strokes over his shoulders affectionately.

After a few minutes of kissing, Daryl rolls off Paul’s body and lays down on the roof beside him, crossing his ankles and folding his arms under his head as Paul does the same.

They lay in silence for a few minutes before Daryl clears his throat. “How long we been doin’ this?” He asks. “Hanging out like this, kissing, sharing a bed, having sex.”

Paul furrows his brows and then licks his lips. “A couple of months, why?” Paul replies.

Daryl’s silent for a moment. “What are we?” He says, voice quiet and nervous and his body tense.

Paul’s lips quirk slightly. **“I want you to be my boyfriend.”** He replies simply, his stomach jumps a little but immediately relaxes when Daryl is rolling over, cupping one of his cheeks in his hand and then leading down and kissing him.

Paul kisses him back passionately and they both smile into it.

Daryl pulls away after a while and stays propped up on an elbow as he looks down at Paul, the hand on his cheek having moved to play with his hair. “I want you to be mine.” He whispers, a wide smile fighting at the corners of his mouth.

“I think we’re in agreement then.” Paul replies with a grin before surging upwards to kiss the other man again.


	5. Prompt #10

**Prompt #10**

**"Put some clothes on!"**

 

* * *

  

Daryl snaps awake at the sound of his alarm going off and quickly rolls over to his nightstand, turning if off as he winces at the blaring noise. 

A groan sounds from behind him. “The fuck?” Paul mumbles groggily, lifting his head from where he had buried in the pillow.

Daryl can’t help but smile at him, his hair and beard both a mess from his night’s sleep, his brows furrowed and his eyes squinted.

Daryl rolls over to him throws an arm over Paul’s bare back as he scooches close to press his lips to his temple, kissing him affectionately and Paul grumbles as he drops his head back down onto the pillow.

“Sorry. Didn’t know I had it set.” Daryl apologises softly as he presses more kisses across Paul’s forehead and cheek.

Paul mumbles something incoherent and closes his eyes again.

Daryl chuckles fondly because Paul is only a morning person when he has to be, as it’s a Sunday he does not.

It’s as Daryl lays there, watching his boyfriend drift back off to sleep is he once again tempted to say those three words neither of them have said before.

Daryl watches him for a few minutes before his stomach growls loudly, he leans over and presses one more soft kiss to Paul’s head before standing up from the bed and beginning to collect his clothes.

He pulls on Paul’s t-shirt and then his own sweats, deciding against boxers.

Once he’s dressed he exits the bedroom, leaving Paul to continue sleeping as he makes his way into the kitchen to cook him and Paul breakfast.

 

* * *

 

Daryl swallows a mouthful of orange juice and then places the glass back down on the bench as he flips a piece of bacon.

Music is playing through his speakers from Paul’s phone and he’s bopping his head slightly to the beat of the music as he cooks breakfast. 

“You’re fucking adorable.” Paul suddenly says from behind him and Daryl jumps slightly.

Daryl turns around to face him and raises his eyebrows at the sight of Paul standing completely naked, hands on his hip and his toned body completely on display for him.

“And you’re naked.” Daryl replies, eyes dropping down to look at Paul’s soft dick, finding himself wanting to drop to his knees in front of the other man.

Paul smirks and reaches for the book on the counter, turning it over to read the back of it. “Well it’s just us, so it doesn’t matter.” Paul replies.

And as soon as he’s finished his sentence, the noise of the front door of Daryl’s apartment can be heard opening.

“Except for the fact I asked Rick over for breakfast.” Daryl answers him, trying not to burst out laughing as Paul’s eyes widen and he desperately flails as Rick can be heard walking down the hallway towards them in the kitchen and there’s nowhere for Paul to run and hide.

“Fuck!” Paul curses as he moves on the spot as he tries to figure out what to do.

 **“Put some clothes on!”** Daryl almost shrieks.

Paul glares at him. “I don’t exactly have any.” He hisses and then having no time to do anything else, he flails for another moment before holding the book in front of his dick, just in time as Rick turns into the kitchen and Paul turns to face him so he won’t get an eyeful of his ass. “Good morning, Rick.” Paul greets him casually.

Rick’s face contorts in surprise as he looks at Paul and then glances at Daryl. “Okay, what the fuck?!” He exclaims, throwing his arms in the air.

With that, Daryl leans over the counter as he bursts out laughing.


	6. Prompt #8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by @syrabylene on my Tumblr.

**Prompt #8**

**"You have stretch marks on your ass... I love them."**

 

* * *

 

Paul watches Daryl step over to the bed as he plugs in his laptop to charge at the bedroom’s desk, watching the crease that forms where Daryl’s plump cheeks meet his thick thighs as he walks, deciding not to question why the man hadn’t put any clothes on yet.

Most of the time Daryl’s too shy to ask for sex and does just do things such as this. He’ll walk around naked, leave lube sitting on the bed or just stare at Paul lustfully, whatever will get Paul to take the hint.

Paul thinks it’s adorable.

Paul watches as Daryl’s crawls onto the bed and lays down flat on his chest, giving Paul a very nice view of his ass. He chuckles softly when Daryl folds his arms and rests his head on them, his face facing away from Paul.

Paul decides to walk over to the other man, giving into the sweet man’s hints and he stops at the foot of the bed behind Daryl, he reaches for his feet first, gripping one in each hand and massaging the soles.

“Honey, though I think you’re absolutely adorable but, you know you can ask to have sex, right? Or initiate it properly yourself?” Paul tells the other man as he moves his hands up and massages Daryl’s calves and thighs, he keeps his voice quiet and steady, not wanting to embarrass the man.

Daryl hums and wriggles a little beneath Paul’s hands, sighing happily at the feeling. “I know.” He mumbles into his arms. “I just- I dunno.” He mumbles and Paul can see the deep red of his cheeks.

Paul smiles and leans down over his body and begins to kiss up Daryl’s legs, climbing onto the beds on his knees so he can reach to massage Daryl’s cheeks. “Okay baby, I just want you to try and be a bit more confident okay?” Paul tells him gently and he does, though he loves how shy and sweet Daryl is, he would love to see the other man be a bit more confident in their sex life.

“Kay.” Daryl mumbles, pushing his ass into Paul’s hands and nibble at his lip.

Paul smiles and moves his body so he can lay down over Daryl’s legs and get his face level with his cheeks and entrance.

“Gonna rim you, alright?” Paul asks, it’s something he hasn’t done before to the other man but had been wanting to for a long time and guessing by the way Daryl had laid down on the bed and now nods eagerly as he bites his bottom lip, Paul guesses Daryl feels the same.

Paul hums at his reaction and continues massaging as he kisses and licks over Daryl’s cheeks, he pulls back a little to look at Daryl’s now wet skin, his eyes trace the shiny pinkish lines of stretch marks that spread from Daryl’s hips, up onto his cheeks and spread further over towards his entrance.

He licks his lips and his cock aches, taking the final step to full hardness as it presses against Daryl’s calf muscle.

He moves his face back down and licks and nibbles over to marks. **“You have stretch marks on your ass… I love them.”** Paul says lowly before closing his eyes and somewhat harshly nipping Daryl’s flesh.

“Really?” Daryl asks softly a moment later after taking a moment to gasp. “I never really had a problem with them but don’t see why you’d love ‘em.” He mumbles and pushes back against Paul’s mouth.

Paul smiles, “I reckon they’re really fucking hot.” He mumbles and then moves his hands closer to Daryl’s crack, gripping each side with a thumb and forefinger and then spreading them and Paul sighs softly at the sight of Daryl’s pink hole.

“Each to their own.” Daryl answers and then groans with Paul licks a stripe up his crack.

Paul chuckles at his reaction and pulls back to blow cool air onto the now wet entrance, smirking at the way Daryl’s hole twitches.

Paul moves his face back down and continues to lick up and down, playing with tongue against his balls making Daryl absolutely squirm and whine.

After chuckling, Paul moves his mouth back up and licks directly over Daryl’s hole, rotating between moving his tongue in circles or in quick swipes back and forth. He looks up through his lashes and smiles at the view of Daryl gasping and gripping the covers in his sweaty and desperate hands.

After repeating this process for a few moments before pressing his tongue firmly against Daryl’s entrance and adding more pressure until the tight ring of muscle loosens and Paul’s able to slip his tongue inside of the other man.

“Oh my… fuck.” Daryl moans, voice high pitched and desperate as he grinds his cock against the covers.

Paul pulls back for a moment, keeping Daryl’s hole open with the pull on his cheeks. “Yeah? Like that, baby?” He asks, with a voice full of arousal.

Daryl nods immediately as he pants. “So fuckin’ good, Paul.” He whines before moaning again loudly at Paul pushing his tongue back inside, as far as he can get it. “Yes, fuck, oh fuck.” He moans.

Paul chuckles against his skin and uses his tongue to stretch Daryl open as he purposely digs his fingernails into the other man’s cheeks.

After a few minutes of Paul fucking Daryl with his tongue, Daryl’s moans have gotten incredibly louder and his rutting against the bed is desperate. Paul pulls away for a few moments, “Are you gonna come for me?” He asks and then buries his face between his cheeks again.

“Yes! Fuck yes, Paul.” Daryl cries out loudly and moments later, a deep groan slips from his lips and Paul feels his thighs shake as he comes.

Paul continues to rim him until Daryl calms down and then he pulls away, moving off Daryl’s body and laying on his side beside the other man. Paul leans over and presses their lips together, grinning at how Daryl lazily attempts to kiss him back. 

Daryl keeps his eyes closed even when their kiss breaks. “I’ll suck ya off in a minute.” He mumbles, his panting beginning to slow down as he catches his breath. 

Paul laughs and pets Daryl’s head, pushing some hair out of his eyes and then leaning over and kissing the man’s temple affectionately.

 


	7. Prompts #5 & #25

**Prompts #5 & #25**

**“Lean on me, you’re limping.” & “You suck.” **

 

* * *

 

Paul flicks through the case of CDs with furrowed brows as Daryl drives in silence beside him.

Not even a minute goes by before Daryl is snatching the case out of his gloved hands and tossing it behind them onto the back seat. 

“Hey, what the hell?” Paul asks, voice laced with irritation as he glares at the other man.

“It’s all Rick’s music, I ain’t listening to that shit.” Daryl grunts in reply as he reaches for his plastic water bottle in the cup holder between their seats and lifting the bottle to his lips, Paul can’t help watching the other man’s adam’s apple bob as he swallows.

Paul rolls his eyes but he can’t help the tiny smirk that plays on his lips. “Well, maybe if you talked I wouldn’t of tried to resort to shitty music.” He says.

“Ain’t in the mood for talkin’, entertain yourself some other way.” Daryl tells him.

**“You suck.”**

* * *

 

Paul had been packing the last full plastic container into the trunk of the car when he hears the loud crash come from inside the gas station he and Daryl had been raiding. 

He rushes away from the car, his footsteps thudding against the concrete as he makes his way towards the door and into the gas station, pushing the glass door open and letting it slam behind him.

“Daryl?” He calls out as he jogs past isles, looking for the older man. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine!” Daryl calls out just as Paul finds the isle he’s in, raising a brow at the sight of the other man sitting with his back against the shelf and a grimace on his face as he looks down at his knee that he’s holding in his hands, spilled cans of food all around him.

“What happened?” Paul asks hurriedly as he drops down onto his knees beside the other man and gently pries his hands away from his knee so he can place his own there instead.

“Slipped on the paper.” Daryl replies, his voice a little strained as he motions to old newspapers that are spread out across the tiled floor.

“Hurt your knee?” Paul asks, rubbing a thumb over it over the material cautiously and looking up at the other man.

Daryl grunts and nods. “Yeah, did something to it.”

Paul sighs and carefully stands back up. “Let’s get out of here then, we’ll have Siddiq check it.” He says to the other man and then helps him stand back up. 

“Great.” Daryl groans and hops awkwardly a few times, then trying to take a few steps, stumbling and reaching for the shelves to steady himself.

Paul quickly reaches for him and wraps an arm around his waist. **“Lean on me, you’re limping.”** Paul says, grinning a little in success when Daryl allows Paul to take his weight. “And, I think one fall is enough for one day.”

“Shut up, asshole.” Daryl groans and elbows him in the side as the two of them slowly begin making their way out of the gas station.

 

* * *

 

“Now, you’re going to listen to what Siddiq says, alright?” Paul instructs the other man as he rummages through his drawers the find a pair of sweats for the other man to wear, giving him some privacy as he pulls off his jeans.

Once he has them, he holds them out behind him and doesn’t turn around, proceeding to organise the drawers a bit as the other man pulls on the sweats, only stopping and turning around when he hears the sound of the bed shifting as he sits down.

“You’re both being dramatic.” Daryl groans as he shifts on the bed, jumping slightly at Paul’s cold fingers on his skin as he rolls up his sweats.

Paul snorts and rolls his eyes as he reaches for the icepack he had sat on the end of the bed. “Putting you on bedrest for two days to rest your twisted knee so you don’t make it worse, is not dramatic.” He says and wraps a thin cloth around the icepack before sitting down on the bed beside Daryl and pressing the pack against his knee.

Daryl rolls his eyes and huffs as he lays back on the bed. “That’s your opinion.”

“Stop being an asshole, you’re going to have to deal with me as I’m going to be catering to your every need for the next two days.” Paul tells the other man, a playful smirk spread over his plump lips as he looks up at the other man.

“Fantastic.” Daryl groans and closes his eyes.


	8. Prompts #9 & #13

**Prompts #9 & #13**

**“I’ve got you. Breath, okay? I’ve got you.” & “Don’t cry, baby.”**

 

* * *

 

Two years, two years it’s been since Daryl has been through any kind of traumatic experience but the ones of his past, still haunt him.

They still prevent him from being near a sudden movement without flinching, he still can’t be in a small space without having a panic attack, he can’t eat food that’s too soft because it reminds him of the dog food. He still wakes up screaming in the middle of the night, drenched in sweat and breathing heavily as sobbs racked through his body, waking Paul up too and only relaxing when the other man takes him into his arms. 

Sometimes that damn fucking song still gets stuck in his head.

He remembers the time he Paul, Rick, Michonne and Aaron were on a trip to Oceanside, listening to music from a CD and ‘Easy Street’ started playing, he remembers his throat tightening and his heartbeat speeding up so quick, he remembers screaming at Michonne to pull over and turn off the radio.

He remembers how he rushed from the car and into the woods, wanting to be surrounded by the sound of the wind of the trees, birds and other woodland creatures, the sounds that he needs to hear to remind him that’s he’s free, that he’s okay and not locked up alone in that dark room alone anymore.

He remembers how Paul followed behind him at a safe distance because he wanted to keep an eye on him and make sure he was safe, but at the same time didn’t want to scare the other man and wanted to him to have some space.

He remembers how he collapsed to the ground after a few minutes, bowing his head to the ground and sobbing as he desperately tried to breath.

Paul was beside him in seconds, placing gloved hands on his cheeks and asking him to look at him, which he did, losing himself in the too beautiful to be real blue-green eyes.

 **“I’ve got you. Breath, okay? I've got you.”** Paul had whispered, his warm breath fluttering across his cheeks, Daryl tried to suck in a breath but it was broken and he bowed his head again as his body jerked and tears flooded down his red cheeks. **“Don’t cry, baby.”** Paul reminded him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing kisses his greasy hair. “You’re safe, I got you, I’ve always got you.”

Daryl remembers how desperately he tried to believe him, how he knew the demons and memories would never go away but how they could fade.


	9. Prompt #3

**Prompt #3**

**“You’re drunk.”**

* * *

 

Daryl looks at the half naked man on his bed, white button up completely unbuttoned revealing his abs and happy trail, jeans and boxers pushes down to just above his knees and one sock missing.

“I can’t believe you’re only just getting home.” Daryl grunts, glancing at the clock that reads three am before stepping towards his dumbass boyfriend and pulling off the remaining sock. 

“I was having too much fun to leave!” Paul defends himself, voice a slur and he giggles.

Daryl hums and carefully pulls down the man’s boxers and jeans. “I gathered.” He grunts, irritated because he and Paul were meant to spend the day together tomorrow but now, Paul would probably be too hungover to want to do anything more than lay in bed.

Paul blinks up at him sweetly as Daryl maneuvers him out of his shirt, brows furrowed and lips in a tiny pout. “Why are you mad at me?” He asks in a small voice.

Daryl sighs and steps over to the dresser and grabs Paul’s pyjamas that were sitting on top of it before making his way back to the other man. **“You’re drunk.”** He says as he pulls boxers up the man’s legs. “And you told me you wouldn’t have more than a few drinks ‘cause we both have the day off tomorrow.” He tells the man and the two remain in silence as Daryl finishes dressing him, then helps him get under the covers before he does so himself.

“I’m sorry.” Paul slurs after a few minutes and rolls over, shoving his head onto Daryl’s chest and wrapping his arms around him.

Daryl sighs and rolls his eyes, but still wraps an arm around Paul’s shoulders. “Go to sleep, we’ll talk in the morning.” He says followed by a yawn and he sighs in appreciation when Paul doesn’t fight him.

“Okay.” He says quietly and shuffles against him, kissing his nipple before closing his eyes and drifting off to sleep with Daryl following barely a minute behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos make me happy!


End file.
